


Рэд ай

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>375 слов о кофе, вампирах и сюрпризах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рэд ай

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Рэд ай  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Размер: драббл, 375 слов  
> Пейринг: Зейн Малик/Найл Хоран  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: 375 слов о кофе, вампирах и сюрпризах  
> Примечание: АУ. Рэд ай (англ. Red eye, «красный глаз») — американский крепкий кофейный напиток, получаемый путем добавления эспрессо в обычный кофе, приготовленного при помощи фильтра.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

Зейн знает, что не стоит приглашать Найла на свидание. Не стоит, и все тут. Даже если ему очень хочется. Несколько месяцев он улыбается, когда Найл заходит в их кафе, готовит кофе и опускает глаза в ответ на улыбки. «Плохая идея, ужасная, ужасная идея», – отговаривает он самого себя.  
Так и оказывается. И сейчас Зейн делает вид, что все его внимание поглощено чтением этикетки пивной бутылки в руке.  
– Вампир, – выдыхает Найл. – Ты вампир, и…  
Зейн кивает, не поднимая глаз.  
– Серьезно? Это не было идиотской шуткой? – переспрашивает Найл. – Сейчас из-за угла не выбежит парень с камерой?  
– Все это – правда. – Уверяет его Зейн.  
– Ого. Ого, – Найл встряхивает головой. – Этого я не ждал.  
Зейн пытается незаметно закатить глаза. Найл шлепает его по руке.  
– Да, да, а кто бы этого ждал, – закатывает он глаза. – Знакомишься с баристой, покупаешь у него каждое утро латте со взбитыми сливками, приглашаешь его на свидание, а тут он тебе такие новости выдает. Не укладывается в голове.  
Он осматривает Зейна.  
– Так сколько лет ты там работаешь?  
Зейн задумывается.  
– Пятнадцать... Или двадцать? Когда начались «Друзья»? Я тогда как раз первый год там работал.  
– Круто. Нет, я все же уверен, что тут где-то обман.  
Зейн трет ладони – теплее не станет, просто старая привычка.  
– Я действительно вампир. Решил сказать тебе уже сейчас, чтобы потом не было неприятных открытий.  
– Да я не об этом, – отмахивается Найл.  
Зейн запинается.  
– Так о чем тогда?  
– О том, что ты еще сказал!  
– Что я не люблю кофе? – переспрашивает Зейн.  
– Вот! – вскидывает руки Найл. – Это я и имел в виду! Да плевать мне, вампир ты или не вампир, но работать двадцать лет баристой и не любить кофе – в это я совсем не верю! А вампир, не вампир, какая разница. Мы что, в пятнадцатом веке, когда оборотням было запрещено общаться с вампирами?  
– Оборотням? Ты все же не веришь мне насчет вампиров и придумал эту глупость в ответ?  
Найл хватает его за руку.  
– Подожди, ты что, не знаешь об оборотнях? Ох, сколько тебе предстоит узнать тогда. Похоже, уйдет не одна чашка кофе на это.  
– Чая, – поправляет его Зейн.  
– Не напоминай лучше. Кровь он, видите ли, пьет, а эспрессо не любит. Ничего, пара-тройка свиданий со мной, и я тебя приучу к кофе.  
Зейн наблюдает за тем, как Найл строит планы, и улыбается. Может, все будет не так и плохо.


End file.
